This invention was made under the sole efforts of the applicant and has not been made under any Federal or Independent Sponsorhip.
A cooking rack for foodstuffs having a two section construction wherein the sections are telescopingly arranged to permit limited, one directional expansion and more specifically to an expandable cooking rack having lateral foodstuff support bars with support legs on selected of such bars and provided with handle means for lifting of the same.
An expandable, in one direction, cooking rack for various foodstuffs including an outer frame, a plurality of lateral foodstuff support bars extending across the frame with handle means on the respective ends of the frame. Support legs are provided on selected of the lateral bars and the handles of the unit are secured relative to the frame which permits rotation of the same while preventing sideways motion upon the frame.
Very often, in the cooking of foodstuffs, which may be of various sizes, it is often desirable to have a rack for supporting the same which is adjustable to the size of the foodstuff article.
Applicant has found that the majority of cooking racks do not provide for any adjustment of the dimensions thereof and, as such, are relatively useless. Applicant provides herein a cooking rack which is expandable in a longitudinal direction to accommodate foodstuffs of various size and which provides sufficient support for the article while in the expanded dimension.
Further, after cooking, it is desirable to provide supports which will elevate the cooked or even prior to cooking, the uncooked meat, above a preparation surface. For this reason, applicant provides leg supports for the rack herein.
In addition to the above, the essential aspect of carrying and handling the rack supported foodstuff is disregarded. With the applicant""s device, handles which are rotatably mounted to an exterior frame are provided which may be folded against the rack when the unit is stored.
It is therefore an object of the applicant""s invention to provide a cooking rack for foodstuffs which is, at lest, longitudinally expandable to accommodate foodstuffs of various sizes.
It is a further object of the applicant""s invention to provide a cooking rack for foodstuffs having supporting legs to elevate the foodstuff above a support surface when the same is placed on the rack.
It is yet a further object of the applicant""s invention to provide a rack for cooking of foodstuffs which includes handle means which are foldable against the rack for storage.